Heterogeneity is a ubiquitous feature of biological systems, and a complete understanding of such systems requires a method for uniquely identifying and characterizing individual cells and the nucleic acids within each cell. Current methods and devices for high throughput sequencing of nucleic acids with single-cell resolution include devices based on droplet microfluidic platforms. Electrode arrays are used for the deposition of DNA oligonucleotides of defined sequence and position (Kosuri and Church, Nature Methods 11(5):499-507 (2014)). Cell capture arrays using dielectrophoresis are known such as the detection of circulating tumor cells from patient blood samples (Morimoto et al., PloS One 10(6) (2015)). However, these methods do not allow for a low cost, efficient method of characterizing individual cells and identifying nucleic acids from individual cells.